kitsune
by monsterchild1
Summary: a 16 year old boy gets turned into Renamon's son watch as he grows up again RenamonxGuilmon with slight Rukato. reupload of original


KitsuneTom was a 16 year old male with black hair,and stood at 5 feet tall. One night,he dreamt that he was a Renamon running through a field with other Renamon, but he was pulled from his dream by a sweet feminine voice. "Kitsune… come on kitsune… time to wake up."The voice he opened his eyes slightly, seeing a tall yellow and white figure. Then his eyes shot open seeing Renamon in front of him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Who are you? Where am I?" He asked franticly looking looked down at himself. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! what happened to me?" He said looking at what used to be a human body was now covered in fur. He had mostly grey fur on him, except for his belly, hands and feet. They had black fur. When he moved he felt something under him. When he looked he saw he had a tail, which was grey with black at the end. He jumped up off the bed in a panic, landing on the floor with grace. Then he ran to a mirror. Seeing himself he freaked out, seeing he was a young Renamon. Then he heard Renamon speak. "What is wrong kitsune? You are very edgy today."Looking back at her, one thought went through his mind. Run, run as fast as you can. With that he legged it, but he wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into a closed door with an almighty crash. He fell to the ground and passed out. Renamon quickly came up to him and checked him over. She picked him up and took him into the living room. She carefully sat down with him in her arms,as she gently stroked his head while he slept. "Poor Kitsune."Renamon said. "You'll have a small bump, but it should be gone in a couple of days". She said as she sat there with him.A couple of hours later, Tom/Kitsune started to stir. Seeing him move,Renamon looked down to see him look up at her. "Hello there Kitsune. How's your head feeling?" She asked. "Um… A little sore. Can I ask who you are?" He asked looking confused at Renamon, who was completely shocked by this. But before she could ask any questions she heard the front door open." Renamon I'm home." A feminine voice said. Renamon stood up, still cradling Tom in her arms, and walked to the kitchen. "Did you get what we needed?" She asked looking at the red haired female. "Yeah I got it how's kitsune?" She asked back turning around to face got a good look at the girl now. She was wearing a white shirt with a purple heart in the middle and a pair of jeans with a belt and card holder on the back. As he was looking, he suddenly felt two hands pick him up from Renamon's arms. "What have you been up to kitsune? You've got a lump on your head." The red headed girl asked. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked looking straight at them. The girl and Renamon got worried looks from each other, then the girl spoke. "Kitsune it's me, aunt Rika,remember? And this is your mom, Renamon." She said softly putting him on the counter gently and started to check him over. "Stop it! Just tell me why last night I went to sleep as a human and now I'm a Renamon! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He yelled, angrily pushing Rika's hands away. Rika and Renamon were completely shocked by his outburst. "What's brought this on Kitsune?" Asked Renamon, looking very worried."My name isn't Kitsune it's… It's… I cant remember… Whats happening to me?" He asked, scared of losing his memory. "Who… Who am I?" he asked looking at the two. Renamon stepped forward,picked him up and gently rocked him. "You are Kitsune my son." She said as his eye lids started to droop and his breathing slowed. She sat down on the couch with the sleeping form of Kitsune in her Kitsune slept he forgot his human memories and he dedigivolved into Viximon(he may have dedigivolved but he keeps his name). He awoke a couple of hours later still in Renamon's arms. "Mommy!" He said looking up at Renamon,who nodded. He jumped up out of her arms and landed on the back of the couch, and started to nuzzle Renamon's face. She gave a smile as he did this. "Ok Kitsune I love you too." She said standing up and bent over to pick him up. Seeing what she was doing he put his front paws out letting her pick him up. When she was sure he wouldn't wriggle out of her arms she walked to the kitchen with Kitsune shouting mommy all the way. When she reached the kitchen she found Rika making dinner. "Mmmmm smells good!" Renamon said walking up behind her. "I hope so but it's not for you." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh is he coming over tonight?" The vixen asked trying to steal some of the food, but she was stopped by a spatula to the hand."Ow! Hey that hurt!" Renamon said putting Kitsune down on the counter. "Mommy mommy mommy!" He said quickly looking at her hand. "I'm ok Kitsune, see?" She said putting her hand by his face so he could see she wasn't hurt. "Is that all he can say?" Rika asked looking at Kitsune, then back at Renamon who said: " I think so, or he just likes to say it."Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door."Oh no they're early. Renamon answer the door I gotta clean myself up." Rika said running to her bedroom. Renamon let out a sigh and picked Kitsune up. "Come on Kitsune, time to meet daddy." She said with a smile while he squalled happily saying: "Dada!" Renamon smiled a bit more at her sons happiness. I hope he doesn't freak out. She thought as she approached the took a deep breath and opened the door. "Takato, guilmon, come in." she said politely to the young goggle wearing teen and red dino. "Thanks Renamon." Takato said walking through the door. "Hi Renamon, who is that?" Guilmon asked walking up to Renamon and Kitsune who stuck his arms up and yawned before nuzzling into Renamons chest fur. Soon the sounds of gentle snoring were heard. "Hhmmm, he must have been tired." Renamon said quietly. "Renamon what's going on?" The red dinosaur asked still confused, tilting his head sideways.

A/N. Thanks to Mister M-D for editing the story and I may start on chapter 2 so until next time.


End file.
